


Nothing Wrong With Asking

by podicus



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podicus/pseuds/podicus
Summary: Damn Magnus, back at it again with the questions.“What did he say this time?”Isak sighs. “I don’t even know. Something about anal. He’s thinking of trying it with Vilde.” The scrunch of Isak’s nose shows just what he thinks of that idea.Featuring grumpy Isak and helpful Even.





	Nothing Wrong With Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime around S4 episode 1.

Isak flumps into the seat next to him and lets out a sigh that’s a little heavy to be anything but pointed. Even finishes the sentence of the essay he’s working on – because although he teases Isak about being too distracted to work at home, it’s becoming an actual problem for both of them – before regarding his boyfriend. The hard line of his shoulders and the downturn at the edge of his mouth. The dip between his eyebrows is missing, though, so it can’t be too serious.

“Okay?” Even asks. 

“Yeah.” Isak tears off a piece of the cheese toast he’s just bought at the counter and stuffs it in his mouth. Even waits, raising his eyebrows just slightly to show Isak how little he believes him. 

“Just Mags asking stupid questions again.”

Even rubs a hand from Isak’s shoulder, across the plane of his back to his other shoulder, grip strong and warm before his fingers smooth down his arm. He loves the way Isak relaxes into the touch. 

“What did he say this time?”

Isak sighs. “I don’t even know. Something about anal. He’s thinking of trying it with Vilde.” The scrunch of Isak’s nose shows just what he thinks of that idea. 

“Hmm.” Even rubs Isak’s arm a little more, fingers skimming across the fabric. Tries not to get distracted thinking about Isak and anal in the middle of the busy canteen on a Tuesday lunch time. 

“Can’t blame him, though.” Even leans a little closer, lowers his voice for Isak only. “It is pretty amazing.”

Isak looks up at him, eyes wide and startled, that beloved blush heating up his cheeks. He opens his mouth wordlessly, gaping at Even for a second, before coming back to himself.

“But I don’t want to talk to Mags about it.” 

“But he’s our number one fan,” Even teases, smile bright. “We have to give the fans what they want, Isak!” He pulls Isak into his chest, feels his huff of laughter blow across his neck. 

“You do it then.” Isak regrets the challenge as soon as it’s out of his mouth. He pulls back slightly to look at Even, a little wary, and, “don’t _actually_ -” 

“You just said!”

“Not literally!”

“He should know, though. If he’s seriously considering trying it. He should get some advice, it can be painful if something goes wrong. We wouldn’t want either of them to get hurt.”

“He should use Google like everyone else!”

“Is that what you did?”

Isak rolls his eyes, the blush darkening slightly. The teasing smile on Even’s face turns fond. 

“Or go to the school doctor,” Isak continues, trying to keep on topic. “Or – not the doctor, there’s a massive dildo on her desk, and then he’ll just ask me about that -”

Isak pauses his rant as he catches sight of the way Even’s eyes light up. “Don’t ask me how I know about that.”

Of course he’s going to ask him how he knows that. Just as soon as he’s kissed the smile off his face. 

 

 

Two days later, Magnus opens his locker to find that a bunch of leaflets have been shoved inside. A piece of paper is attached to one of them and he frowns down at it, recognising the comic-style drawings as Even’s. He grins widely as he recognises himself on the paper. The him in the left panel has question marks floating around his head and the word anal, making him laugh aloud. The right panel shows Magnus reading the leaflets, a smile on his face. He turns the leaflets over to find that they’re about sex, with a focus on anal. There’s even advice on the best time of lube and condoms to use. 

Magnus closes his locker, smile matching the one in the drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I could not think of a decent title for this, if anyone has any suggestions do let me know...


End file.
